My Hero Shinobi
by Kia Zaoldyeck
Summary: Luego de la aprobación de la nueva ley a favor de los derechos de los jóvenes héroes. La heroína adolescente del antiguo grupo conocido como el "Team 7" debe volver a la academia y estudiar como una niña normal. Aizawa no le pagan lo suficiente para tratar con esto. [Sakura-Centric]
1. En dónde estoy

Luego de la aprobación de la nueva ley a favor de los derechos de los jóvenes héroes. La heroína adolescente del antiguo grupo conocido como el "Team 7" debe volver a la academia y estudiar como una niña normal.

Aizawa no le pagan lo suficiente para tratar con esto. [Sakura-Centric]

.

.

* * *

 **My Hero Shinobi**

 _Kia Zaoldyeck_

 _Editora._ _Monogatsumi_

.

.

Capitulo I.

 _En dónde estoy._

.

La existencia de niños como Uchiha Itachi o Hatake Kakashi nunca serian consideradas como errores estratégicos.

Desde un punto de vista ético, la realidad podría ser muy distinta.

Había un argumento rondando en la comunidad de héroes, un punto de vista que en el violentado pasado nunca había sido tomado en cuenta por los gobiernos necesitados de nuevos Quirks. Sin embargo, en los tiempos actuales a los héroes les gustaba llamarse a sí mismos modernos, personas civilizadas, actualizado no solo la tecnología de sus trajes, sino también implementando pausas saludables, leyes laborales, y por supuesto, debates de la mentalidad y qué es lo que se busca en los perfiles de aquellos que se hacen llamar héroes.

Ser héroe es un trabajo, ser tratado como un ser humano era un derecho fundamental independiente que formas llegases a tomar, sin embargo, si All Might fuera completamente sincero, es la existencia de Midoriya Izuku y el posterior descubrimiento del nieto de Shimura-sensei, fueron las reales causas que lograron que reflexionara sobre el tema en cuestión:

 _¿Dónde comienza el desarrollo de un prodigio?_

 _¿Dónde está la línea de no cruzar en favor de su salud mental?_

 _¿Siguen siendo considerado niños, esas generaciones que fueron aprobadas antes de tiempo, sin importar más que su poder de ataque?_

 _Raven_ y _Copy cat_ son dos ejemplos perfectos de soldados, hastiados e inmortalizados en las mentes de personas como entes más que humanos. Toshinori había visto sin observar, en un punto normalizándolos. _Son prodigios, son héroes ¿por qué no? Ellos pueden salvar gente también,_ mientras esos jóvenes se manchan las manos, hundiéndose en las sombras del heroísmo desinteresado, junto a los muchos más que compartieron, comparten y compartirán un futuro similar.

Sea lo que sea, Toshinori Yagi, ahora incapacitado para siempre de ser All Might, crudo y sin censura para que todos los ojos lo vieran, se reduce a pasar parte de su tiempo libre fomentando la ley de protección de niños héroes, con la imagen del joven Midoriya y niños como el nieto de su sensei tras los parpados, esperando, verdaderamente esperando que esta vez sus esperanzas sean más fuertes que el sistema y los sueños de niños así no se vean truncados siendo convertidos en quimeras.

Era un buen pensamiento, desesperadamente necesario dirían todas las organizaciones de padres que se unieron al movimiento, luego de una semana y una sentida entrevista televisada, el parlamento saca el documento legal a la vista de todos.

 **La ley se comienza a ejercer en menos de una semana.**

.

.

"Konoha No Sato" era el nombre de una de las mayores agencias de héroes en Oceanía.

Los rumores dicen que vienen trabajando desde la antigüedad, de la época de emperadores y señores feudales, siendo la imagen más pura de ninjas y samuráis de antaño. Los directores, también conocidos en el bajo mundo como Hokages, solo niegan con una sonrisa enigmática, nunca confirmando o negando la acusación de ser los trabajadores en las sombras de Japón.

Konoha era poderosa, hegemónica, pero sobre todas las cosas, Konoha no Sato era la agencia con la mayor taza de héroes menores de 18 años.

 **Haruno Sakura pertenece a Konoha.**

.

.

Sakura desarrolla su Quirk a los 4 años, normal para los niños ordinarios, tarde para los extraordinarios.

No es que ella por si misma captase la atención del reclutador de Konoha; todo fue más bien una mezcla del tiempo, oportunidad y escenario para que el héroe correcto pudiera ver el desarrollo del poder de la única hija de los Haruno. Un desafortunado hecho, dirían, solo una niña que se defendió por primera vez del bullying a sus expensas y que desafortunadamente termino con un parque infantil arruinado, una niña hospitalizada y sus compinches traumatizadas.

Inoichi es quien ve todo, pasmado, mientras sujeta fuertemente la mano de su hija que había decidido que la niña que causo el desastre era quien más valía la pena salvar. Inoichi Yamanaka es quien se debate consigo mismo y termina escuchando las apasionadas objeciones de Ino, es el hombre que decide borrar la memoria de los testigos, arreglar el desastre en la vía pública, y finalmente, como el héroe _The Mentalist_ de Konoha, se presenta en el hogar de la niña angustiada y le afirma a esa pequeña familia de civiles que la mejor opción es un desarrollo temprano de las habilidades de la infanta.

Para evitar problemas, dice, para que no se haga daño.

 _Se pregunta si le creen, porque a veces él no se cree a sí mismo._

Ingresa a su hija Ino y a su nueva amiga al programa Kunoichi de jóvenes talentos en Konoha no Sato.

.

.

Lo ingenioso del programa Kunoichi, era que solo era una división pequeña en el enorme engranaje de la guerra.

Y la guerra es sobre todo estrategia, y aunque Konoha haya sido nombrada erradamente "amigable", sobre todo por aquellos que no ven la fría realidad de sus raíces, Konoha es una máquina de guerra bien engrasada dispuesta a crear nuevos soldados a diario.

Suena tierno fomentar la unión, el trabajo de equipo y los lazos, sin embargo, la sencilla verdad es que un niño muerto era mala publicidad para la agencia y era más probable que todos los involucrados sobrevivieran con trabajo en conjunto y organizado. De esa manera, siguiendo la lógica de sobrevivencia básica, al terminar el programa Kunoichi es asignada a un equipo de tres con un monitor para cuidarlos.

Y porque su suerte es así, termina en medio del desastre inminente que será el equipo 7.

Es ordinaria en comparación de Naruto y Sasuke-kun, quienes han sido sus puntos de referencia desde que comprendió lo que realmente significaba ser un guerrero. A su lado, no era más que común, normal, la que equilibra las superpotencias que eran sus compañeros de equipo y secretamente, la que fácilmente todos esperaban que fuera la muerte que impulsara a esos dos a ser algo aún mayor.

(Llámenlo inspiración. La existencia de Kakashi y el recuerdo de Rin podrían avalar la efectividad de esa expresión).

Se gradúa a los 11 años para tomar su licencia de héroe semi profesional Genin, el nivel más bajo dentro de Konoha. Trabaja y realiza misiones que cada vez son más desafortunadas, lo suficiente para tomar el examen de Chünin a los 12 y subir de nivel, sin embargo, otra vez la desastrosa fortuna vuelve a actuar, por lo que las cosas terminan horrendamente mal. Son expuestos a una invasión a la agencia por villanos terroristas, a serpientes gigantes, a monstruos con apariencia de niños y sorprendentemente ganan.

A los 12, Sasuke-kun los abandona, Naruto se aleja buscando fuerzas para encontrar a su amigo.

 _¿Y Sakura?_

Ella se queda en el medio, como siempre, al ser el punto incómodo de ser demasiado normal para el team 7 pero demasiado anormal para ser una civil otra vez.

Le pregunta a la directora Tsunade si hay posibilidades para ella, para la que se quedó atrás. La mujer Hokage luego de ver su determinación asiente.

No es fácil, ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que espera de todo esto, si sus esfuerzos son para encontrar a Sasuke-kun o ayudar a Naruto o incluso si son para sí misma. Ella realmente nunca no soñó ser una heroína, solo defenderse de un matón.

 _Y allí la tienen con sangre y tierra bajo las uñas._

(Kakashi-sensei no se queda con ella e increíblemente se sorprende por eso ¿No es suficiente acaso? O solo Naruto y Sasuke eran los que merecían un sensei.

Eso la hiere, por un momento realmente creyó en toda la charla de camaradería y _el "Estarás bien, Sakura-chan"._ Por un momento creyó que puede ser una buena shinobi si al menos él se quedase a su lado para enseñarle el camino.)

.

.

.

Le faltan siete meses para cumplir 16, y la ley entra en vigor.

Y aunque cumpliera dieciséis o diecisiete, ella sigue siendo un menor a los ojos del estado, obligada a replantearse su futuro con las nuevas limitaciones que le están planteando.

Asiste por educación _-órdenes, apariencias de docilidad-_ a las charlas, escucha como el director de la academia U.A abre unas vacantes, y ella sabe que los estrategas de Konoha son lo suficientemente inteligentes para nunca enviar a la academia de héroes favorita de All Might a uno de sus soldados dañados. Enviaran al socialmente adaptado, al que sería fácilmente subestimado.

 **Sakura Haruno se gana el premio de inscribirse en la clase A.**

.

.

.

No ha asistido a la escuela en forma regular desde hace casi 5 años, pero ya estaba encontrando formas para quejarse de todos los detalles de esta nueva experiencia.

Se estira, la costura de la chaqueta en sus hombros se siente incómoda, impidiéndole flexionar sus brazos a su totalidad. Incluso en la academia shinobi, la ropa que usaba era una elección y nadie era tan estúpido para elegir algo que pudiera limitar la libertad de movimientos cuando se supone que debes aprender a pelear.

Su ojo tiembla, _¿Cómo puede luchar con algo como esto?_

— Porque no vas a pelear, Sakura-chan— Kakashi le comenta, similar a una burla, con la cabeza escondida tras su libro naranja.

Él llegó de repente, ni siquiera lo vio venir. Está algo molesta por ese sencillo hecho, aún no mejora su habilidad para sentir a los demás, es fácil de sorprender, tomando en cuenta que Kakashi tiende a aparecer y _desaparecer_ de la nada.

" _Estoy aprendiendo. Aún tengo mucho que aprender"._ Cavila apretando los labios, ella definitivamente le pedirá a Tsunade-sama o a Shizune-san ayuda para sus habilidades sensoriales, lamentablemente ambas siempre están tan ocupadas.

Pero ahora no las vería, si quiera de lejos. ¿ _Cómo se le olvido eso_?

— Nunca se sabe, Kakashi-sensei— Sakura le responde moviendo sus brazos, más frustrada que nunca. Finalmente decide quitarse la rígida chaqueta gris -un símbolo demasiado reconocible, que la marca como uno de ellos y Sakura ya era parte de algo más, _Konoha_ , _algo muchísimo más respetable que U.A, ¡Maldición!_ \- y elegir en su lugar una sudadera rosa pálido.

Parece un desastre en comparación a la imagen pulcra que se supone que debe aparentar, pero a la vez, se ve normal, alguien a quien puedes perder en la multitud, además de que tiene mucha mejor movilidad y en secreto, es una pequeña rebelión que Kakashi no detiene y duda que Tsunade-shishou la desaliente.

 _Aunque probablemente deba esconderse de Shizune-san._

Siente un objeto acercándose y su cuerpo reacciona rápidamente, no lo piensa mucho, logrando esquivar y sujetar el objeto a tiempo. Es una libreta de tapa oscura con los kanjis especiales del cuerpo **I & T** en Konoha, probablemente sean perfiles de personalidad.

— Buena atrapada— el jounin sonríe con su ojo, Sakura aprieta los labios para evitar la sonrisa, por un segundo se enoja por estar feliz de la aprobación de su antiguo sensei, así que prefiere centrar su atención en la libreta. —. La academia U.A es conocida hoy en día como _la cuna de los héroes_ , la mayoría de los héroes populares tienen conexiones con esta institución, por lo que conquistar sus opiniones es realmente importante. Si logras darles una buena idea sobre nosotros _-sobre ti-_ , podríamos mejorar nuestra imagen y a su vez tener movilidad con las decisiones políticas, algo que entiendes que Konoha está necesitando ahora, Sakura-chan~

Política y jurisdicciones, Sakura no era como Naruto para ir hacia adelante sin importarle nada de eso, pero eso no significa que no sintiera ira hacia aquellos que le cortaron las alas a toda la generación, incluyéndola a ella misma.

— Nunca hemos dependido mucho del gobierno — refunfuña mientras lee las hojas, están cifradas, pero son fáciles de entender luego de trabajar con el Hokage estos últimos dos años.

— Ciertamente, pero ya no somos shinobis que trabajan independientes de las órdenes del Daimyō —La broma es sutil, pero Sakura puede decir que Kakashi le hace gracia el hecho de que ahora estén a la disposición de los políticos del parlamento, teniendo en cuenta que Konoha era más antigua que la democracia en Japón.

— Ya lo sé.

No tiene caso quejarse, se siente debidamente castigada, aunque Kakashi no ha dicho absolutamente nada.

Analiza rápidamente la información antes de guardarla en su mochila, confundiéndose con otros libros de su futura escuela.

Los perfiles tratan del director de la U.A, los profesores y analizando rápidamente, puede ver hasta un apartado de política local. No hay foto, pero Sakura ha aprendido a trabajar con menos.

Por algo ha sido Chūnin desde su cumpleaños número 14.

— ¿Conoces al asesino de héroes?

Kakashi vuelve a preguntar luego de leer un par de páginas de su libro naranja, de una forma tan tranquila que hasta hubiera perdido su pregunta si no hubiera estado tan hipersensible a sus movimientos.

— Lo he leído — Sakura responde tajantemente volviéndose a su sensei.

" _Mi antiguo sensei ni siquiera debería preguntarme algo como aquello",_ piensa desapasionadamente ". _Tsunade-shishou y Shizune-san, incluso Ino conocen mi interés por aquel hombre."_

Todo para tratar de descubrir su don, el Quirk del llamado Asesino de Héroes es la capacidad más semejante a su propio poder.

Kakashi se aclara la garganta, ni siquiera puede ver su cara por el libro que lo cubre, la pelirosa frunce los labios, no llegara a ningún lado buscando respuestas en el lenguaje corporal del hombre más indescifrable que ha conocido, así que se vuelve a comprobar sus armas, después de todo, éstas serán ilegales en el lugar a donde va, es mejor que las esconda bien.

Después de un rato, él vuelve a hablar.

— Es sencillo para los que conocen el alcance de las destrezas de Konoha, el deducir de dónde aprendió varias de sus habilidades…

— ¡Pero no fue Konoha! — Sakura se queja, quiere creer que su agencia no dejaría a un hombre suelto para hacer un escándalo tan público, Konoha trata sus desastres de manera privada, por esa razón las acciones de Sasuke-kun aún esta escondidas de la prensa. — ¡Lo ayudo Amegakure!

Aparte de las grandes cinco delegaciones que trabajaban en las sombras en todo el continente oriental, había pequeñas agencias que no tenían el mismo control, según lo que había leído, a Amegakure no le interesa mantener una imagen pasiva para el público general.

— Shinobi es shinobi, sin importar de dónde salga. — Kakashi se encoje de hombros y Sakura siente un mal de estómago.

Ella sabe que tendrá que enfrentarse a ese prejuicio, sus padres son civiles e intentaron entender su profesión, no obstante, Sakura había escuchado lo suficiente a lo largo de su vida para entender que shinobi significa asesino para gran la cantidad de los civiles, sin importar realmente cuál sea su origen o posición en la jerarquía ninja.

— Si es así, entonces no les gustaré para nada… — murmura para sí misma, apretando las correas del bolso que estaba empaquetando.

 _Si tiene que luchar con la imagen del asesino de héroes en las mentes de esos niños, conjunto al poder que ha nacido, ya estaba jodida._

Es silencioso, pero siente el calor de la presencia de Kakashi sobre su costado, ni siquiera lo había sentido mover y ya estaba tan cerca, apoyando la mano enguantada sobre su cabeza.

— Les gustarás… — declara de cerca, se puede ver el pliegue en la máscara que muestra una suave sonrisa — ¿A quién no le gustaría una adorable tsundere de mal carácter?

Se sonroja, procede a ocultarlo con una cortina de su pelo mientras Kakashi bromea con su cabello como solía hacerlo cuando era una Genin.

Juega con las puntas de sus hebras y piensa distraídamente que por el entrenamiento de Tsunade-sama se le había olvidado cortarlo, ahora que quería hacerlo Shizune-san no se lo permitía.

Todo en son de parecer femenina, amigable y _rosada_.

" _Ugh... Estúpidos héroes."_

— No soy una tsundere, Kakashi-sensei.

Comienza a revisar sus cosas por enésima vez y Kakashi no se aleja, incluso da sugerencias sobre aumentar el número de armas, incluyendo etiquetas explosivas y como ocultarlas en su uniforme.

Es extraño, pero bienvenido; Kakashi ha hablado más con ella en esta hora de lo que lo ha hecho todo el año pasado.

— Kakashi-Sensei…

— ¿Humm?

El hombre se distrae sellando otro pergamino para que sea menos pesado, nunca había visto esas habilidades en su maestro, pero no debería sorprenderle, era el _Copy Ninja_ al final de cuentas.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — _conmigo_. Aunque esto último lo mantiene en su mente.

— Oh, ¿no te dije? —en respuesta entrecierra los ojos fulminándolo, Kakashi incluso ríe amigablemente. —. Soy tu oficial supervisor, Sakura-chan~. Otra vez tendremos una misión juntos

Eso alegra a la de ojos verdes lo suficiente como para no poder evitar la sonrisa que se extiende por su cara. Kakashi-sensei mira hacia otro lado, perdiéndose la nostalgia en su mirar.

— ¿O sea que Kakashi-sensei enviará mis actualizaciones? — adivina la chica rápidamente, analizando su mapa mental. — U.A no queda muy lejos de Konoha si vas en tren bala, a dos horas exactamente. Cuando se haga costumbre se hará corto el camino.

— Has hecho tu investigación. — Kakashi felicita nuevamente sus habilidades. — Aun así, sería cansado para ti ir de un lugar a otro cuando debes concentrarte en dejar el nombre de Konoha en alto. Los ninken o yo te haremos visitas. ¡Oh! Pakkun dice que tengas una cama disponible para pasar la noche.

— Hai~ hai~

Se imagina como hacer una cama para los ninken de su sensei. Pakkun siempre fue inexplicablemente presente en su vida con sus visitas cortas, aunque solo sean para usar sus productos de cabello. Antes de darse cuenta ya ha terminado de empacar todo, su cuarto parece extrañamente básico, puede pensar en que esto solo será una misión a largo plazo, aunque en realidad esto afectará su desarrollo como ninja.

Quiere preguntar algo, esa cuestión que ha estado en su mente desde que asistió a la reunión de la U.A. No le queda tiempo, Kakashi está caminando hasta el borde de la ventana, e un parpadeo él desaparecerá.

— ¿Que pasara con los demás?

Su antiguo sensei se voltea, levemente intrigado por su pregunta.

— Se les enviará a otras instituciones

Los únicos que ha escuchado algo de asistir a las academias de héroes ha sido Lee y Ten Ten; Ino ni siquiera sabía que la ley ya estaba siendo aplicada en primer lugar.

Se muerde el labio, ella junto a la chica de moños y el de cejas gruesas tenían una cosa en común. Eran de origen civil.

— Sé que me voy porque soy descartable. —Levanta una mano para detener al Hatake, ella no necesita que él apacigüe esa idea. Aprendiz de la Hokage o no, ella no tiene clan que la apoye y no dejará que acusen a Tsunade-sama de favoritismo —. Sé que voy específicamente a la U.A porque soy la más **corriente** entre los chicos de mi generación, pero la ley se aplica a todos y Konoha no se puede dar el lujo de romper las reglas luego de todas las cosas que ha hecho Orochimaru. Así que... ¿Qué harán con Neji-san, y todos los hijos de otros clanes?

Kakashi probablemente no esperaba esa interrogante, dejándolo levemente a la deriva, pero su sensei no es alguien que embellezca la realidad para su confort, ella espera la verdad que Shizune-san evitó mencionar. Así que respirando de forma acompasada, finalmente soltó:

— Se quedarán aquí, seguirán entrenando bajo nuestro nombre.

" _Ah… por supuesto."_

Sakura baja la mirada, realmente no le sorprende; pero sus ojos se humedecen sin poder evitarlo. Respira profundamente la injusticia de las influencias.

Quiere cambiar el tema, pero no puede, así que inserta un falso buen humor a sus palabras.

— ¿Van a hacer una especie de Konoha Academy?

— Es lo que he oído…

— ¿Vas a ser un sensei otra vez, Kakashi?

— Nah… salió lo suficientemente mal la última vez, ¿no?

Pone la última de sus posesiones en su mochila, asegura cuidadosamente la fotografía del equipo siete y cierra el broche final. Todo listo para irse.

— ¿Estás enojada? — Kakashi le pregunta con su vista hacia la ventana, sin embargo, Sakura puede presentir la extraña seriedad de la consulta, la chica se muerde el labio.

— No. — Kakashi posa un pie en la baranda de su ventana, la pelirrosa tiembla, apretar los puños y antes de que sus palmas sangren los suelta — **Si.** _Yo..._

Las lágrimas de frustración están en su garganta, pero no las dejará salir y reafirmarle esa imagen de niña llorona a su sensei de infancia. Él ya la visto llorar las suficientes veces para ser una shinobi. Ya no quiere volver a hacerlo más, no por eso, no por su origen.

— Yo estaba trabajando tan duro, Kakashi-sensei, ¡Tan duro! —Comprime los puños y ahora inconscientemente sus uñas se clavan en su piel provocando heridas sin siquiera sentir dolor —. ¡Y ahora eso no significa nada! Mi licencia en el hospital ya no es válida, todo lo que he trabajado, la prueba Chünin que tome, ¡Ni siquiera podré ver a Naruto cuando vuelva! _Yo no quería esto_ , ¡no tengo intención de ser un héroe de la U.A!, ¡Quiero ser un shinobi! Quiero _... ¡Quiero…!_

Inhala y exhala para calmarse. Su cara esta roja y no puede mirarlo.

Se quiebra al decir justamente a Kakashi una de sus verdades.

— No quiero que Naruto o Sasuke-kun me dejen atrás.

El jounin deja la ventana, camina hacia ella. Sakura se siente indefensa a lo que podría decir ignorando el debate interno del hombre.

(Kakashi nunca ha sido bueno con las chicas, en su cabeza suplica a Rin una guía.)

Posa ambas manos en los hombros encorvados de la joven y ella se encoje como un cachorro lastimado.

Pese a toda la bravuconería que ha estado escuchando últimamente por la aldea, la llamada segunda Tsunade se ve pequeña y siendo sincero, Sakura siempre se ha visto así de pequeña y delicada en su cabeza. Sin importar que pueda destrozar montañas enteras sólo con sus manos ella siempre será pequeña para él.

Kakashi no es bueno con los sentimientos, eso lo entiende bien. Por eso ha huido de la presencia de la chica estos últimos dos años.

— Ser un héroe sería una buena opción para ti, Sakura-chan — señala solemne, el Hatake tiene fe en sus palabras.

Él no quiere una vida en la oscuridad para Sakura, incluido Naruto.

Ser una heroína con sus leyes y regulaciones parecía perfecto para que Sakura floreciera sin caer en la estela de sangre y odio que caracteriza al mundo shinobi.

Sin embargo, no dice nada de esto y deja a Sakura para que saque sus propias conclusiones, ve que ya no llora, solo se ve irrefutablemente triste.

— Siempre me he preguntado…— la voz de la pelirrosa es dolida pero estable — No quieres que sea un shinobi ¿Verdad?

— No es lo que he dicho—responde rápidamente, por su forma de gesticular Sakura realmente no necesita mirarlo para reconocer la evasión del Copy cat.

— Aun así, sensei, ¿usted realmente piensa que debería dejar de ser un ninja?

— Mi opinión no importa —menciona lentamente, haciendo que Sakura se erizara inmediatamente ( _Importaba. La aprobación de Kakashi se había vuelto desesperadamente necesaria para poder avanzar, porque… aun quería ser parte del Team 7. Aun quiere volver a esos días de paz),_ pero su mirada estoica la hace luchar para callar cualquier palabra de resentimiento —. Lo que importa es tú opinión, ¿Realmente quieres ser un shinobi, Sakura? ¿Por qué quisiste ser un ninja en primer lugar?

Abre y cierra la boca, similar a un pez buscando aire.

Sus memorias van a sus días de infancia, desesperada por aprender a defenderse y luego imitar la a Ino-chan, para luego… olvidar todo y solo querer que Sasuke-kun la notase.

Se avergüenza de sus metas pasadas, lo odia. Aun quiere que Sasuke-kun pueda verla algún día, pero esa no es la motivación que logró que sobreviviera al entrenamiento de la Quinta Hokage.

— Quiero proteger a mi gente preciosa.

Kakashi vuelve a jugar con su pelo, su máscara no transmite nada, pero Sakura sabe en el fondo de su corazón que está triste.

— Entonces esa es motivación suficiente… No importa dónde estés o lo que hagas. Incluso en la U.A. Demuéstrame que tengo razón, Haruno.

Respira profundamente y se endereza, unos momentos después Kakashi la abandona para desaparecer para la ventana, pero Sakura grita lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuche al salir.

— ¡Seré fuerte, y los protegeré a todos!

¡Eso te incluye, Kakashi-sensei, el equipo siete renacerá, es una promesa de vida!

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Con la desaparición del símbolo de paz, Toshinori Yagi, esta sociedad se encuentra en un momento crítico.

— ¡Stk! No sean un lastre… Aún no existe la necesidad de que nos involucremos activamente.

— Cuando se pierde el pilar que los sostiene, las raíces deben permanecer fuertes.

— Aun así, no estamos autorizados a invadir sus decisiones

— Seguiremos observando el progreso y sus formas de responder a esta emergencia. Akatsuki ha estado oculta de la existencia de la población, incluso para los que se llaman a sí mismos símbolos de paz, y este podría ser el momento perfecto para que decidan salir a la luz.

— No lo dejaremos, después de todo… Nosotros somos la sombra del fuego que rige este país.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade observa su pueblo desde los vidríales de su oficina.

Los rayos anaranjados del atardecer dan esa apariencia etérea a las calles, provocando nostalgia a sus cansados ojos mientras observa a lo lejos, a su alumna despedirse de sus amigos y familiares. Le hubiera gustado estar allí, pero el deber con Konoha es mayor, por lo que ya se han dado sus adioses de forma privada, una necesaria muestra de cariño que debe ser resguardada para que otros shinobis no acusen de favoritismo al hokage.

 _¿Cómo no hacerlo?_

Tsunade es consciente que ha sido una de las pocas -sino la única- que se ha preocupado del desarrollo físico y metal de esa niña, causando por consecuencia que Sakura necesite su aprobación para poder avanzar.

Esa es la razón por lo que no quiere estar allí y hacer algo que origine la duda de su aprendiz con esta misión, para esa tarea, envió al _otro_.

— ¿Qué opinas de ella? — Consulta a la sombra que se materializa en el techo fuera de su oficina, Kakashi se ve tranquilo, no obstante para los ojos de Tsunade, Kakashi es el mismo mocoso que Sakumo le había presentado años atrás, tan fácil de descifrar con sus pequeños gestos de ansiedad.

— Se ve… motivada — Kakashi responde luego de meditar en su pasada interacción hace unas horas. La promesa que alcanzo a oír antes de desaparecer se repite en su cabeza como un disco rayado.

Debe ser difícil para él volver a verla, es lo que la Hokage supone al tan solo mirarlo, Kakashi no han interactuado con el recuerdo del team7 desde hace más de un año, todo por la reintegración del Copy cat a las filas ANBU.

El equipo siete fue una bomba de tiempo que Sarutobi-sensei fabrico para pretender ser la familia de unos niños inestables y un hombre joven perdido en la oscuridad de ANBU. La única que originalmente no había estado hambrienta de cariño había sido la propia Sakura, por lo tanto, ignorante, e inevitablemente arrastrada a la intensidad emocional del equipo.

Tsunade, erase una vez, había tenido padres vivos, incluso había tenido un hermano pequeño al cual cuidar mientras que Jiraiya y Orochimaru eran huérfanos, solos y necesitados, apartados de la sociedad.

Por eso comprende a Sakura a un nivel celular, la incómoda sensación de ser dejada de lado por tu sensei, quien se supone que debe tratar a todos sus alumnos como un igual. Era lógico centrarse en los que lo necesitan más, no obstante, en aquel tiempo fue joven, estúpida, pero sobre todo _humana_ , celosa de no ser lo suficientemente especial a los ojos de su primer maestro.

El team 7 había arruinado a Sakura de la misma manera que le ha dado motivación y era hora de un cambio, esperando sinceramente que su alumna no esté rodeada de dañinos fantasmas.

Si no fuera por la política de la aldea y por la necesidad de sus habilidades, también enviaría lejos a Kakashi para el mismo fin.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Exprime toda la convicción en su voz y Kakashi solo la observa tratando de comprender su confianza—. La he entrenado todo este tiempo

Hay una acusación apenas oculta, pero Tsunade no es tan cruel con el mocoso luego de saber todo lo que ha pasado, deja el juicio moral para que él mismo lo haga, los Hatake siempre han tenido extremistas complejos de culpa, por lo que no piensa agregar su contribución a aquel enredo emocional.

Además… Tsunade duda que Kakashi haya cambiado las palabras "proteger", "femenino" y "genin" a la imagen mental de Sakura en su cabeza, mientras que a su vez, se pregunta si el mocoso Hatake si quiera ha visto a la chica o solo la sombra del ex compañero de equipo que Kakashi mato por su mano.

Copy Cat carraspea, mientras sus dedos se mueven inconscientemente para buscar el libro que siempre lo acompaña, uno de los escapes para distraerse de sus propias emociones, Tsunade reconoce la incomodidad cuando la ve, por lo que lo deja en paz.

— Tsunade-sama… ¿Le has explicado?

No hace falta preguntar a quien se refiere. Sus pausas, la forma cuidadosamente desgarbada de su postura, el niño Hatake esta preocupado.

— No causara una buena impresión si lo sabe todo. Sakura es terriblemente transparente, tampoco necesita sentirse presionada, esta vez solo quiero que aprenda.

— ¿No es eso irresponsable?

— Oh…—Entrecierra los ojos contra su ninja, Kakashi ni siquiera pestañea — ¿Estas dudando de tu Hokage, Kakashi?

Cualquiera se hubiera acobardado pero el mocoso Hatake no es de esos, le provoca una sonrisa el obvio desafío, tan similar a cuando realmente era un niño persiguiendo la sombra de Sakumo.

— Para eso te hice su contacto, Hatake.

Kakashi es un ninja ideal cuyo archivo de misiones es demasiado amplio para considerarse normal. Esta demasiado involucrado en las sombras ANBU, derramando la sangre, organizando desastres políticos y realizando masacres para tener algo de sanidad mental, si necesita empujarle a Sakura para que este shinobi tenga un respiro, Tsunade lo hará.

" _¿No es esa la razón de la creación del team 7, Sarutobi-sensei?"_

Luego de darle unos minutos, Kakashi dobla su voluntad, incapaz de luchar contra su Hokage, admitiendo.

— No soy bueno para este trabajo.

— Lo sé, pero puedes intentarlo. Dale una oportunidad, Sakura no es diferente a todos tus ninken

Kakashi suspira, y murmura para sí mismo, recordando algo feliz, desde hace tanto tiempo que él no se ve así.

— Usan el mismo shampoo…

Se ríe de su ocurrencia tardía, derritiendo la tensión.

— De todas formas, le he enviado un mensaje a Jiraiya, si hay un solo movimiento sospechoso, deberá traer Naruto de inmediato y sacaré a Sakura de cualquier peligro. Aunque personalmente creo que estará más segura con esos mojigatos.

Kakashi se vuelve a ver el atardecer, a lo lejos donde Rock Lee grita unas despedidas.

— Entonces falta poco, ¿no?

— Sé que comenzaran a moverse nuevamente… Orochimaru, Akatsuki.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Nota autora:**

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir nada, así que me siento total novata en este momento. Muchas gracias a mi grandiosa y amorosa beta **Monogatsumi** , que es genial y me metió con su talento en el mundo crossover de BnH/Naruto._

 _Este es un fanfic hasta el momento GEN, porque realmente no tengo idea a quien voy a emparejar con quien - y me gusta el romance hurt/conford-, así que pueden esperar cualquier cosa de mí, sugerencias de parejas o romance, son bienvenidas (soy una multiship, nada me angustia)._

 _Tengo la estructura básica de esta historia en mi mente, pero sería fabuloso que puedan darme retroalimentación de ideas, jeje, se los agradecería mucho._

* * *

 ** _Headcanons personales que he aplicado en este capitulo:_**

 _\- Kakashi y Sakura tienen una vida fuera de Naruto y Sasuke y merecen desarrollo de personaje fuera del team 7._  
 _\- Sakura puede hacer algo más que sanar personas y luchar a puño limpio, ella es un ninja. _  
_\- Puedes sacar a Kakashi de ANBU pero no al ANBU de Kakashi._  
 _\- Tsunade y Jiraiya eran amigos del difunto Sakumo Hatake y definitivamente conocieron a Baby Kakashi, por eso Tsunade jamás podrá tomar enserio al mocoso Hatake._

* * *

 _ **Pista futura:** La agencia de Konoha es a los héroes de boku No Hero, lo que SHIELD es al universo Marvel._


	2. A dónde voy

**Nota:** He escrito este capítulo mil veces. Empecé con una versión bien moe estudiantil y termino todo hardcore.

 **Muchas gracias a : CAPITANA MARVEL **_(Sip, actualizaré RED, dont worry… Solo que debo reescribir todo el capítulo OTRA VEZ)_ , **Monogatsumi, HanaKusoki, PokeMelon, Kanako-chan, xOphiuchusX.** **Por sus FABULOSOS REV. Y a toda la gente que marco a MHS en Favs y alertas.**

.

.

* * *

 **Resumen del capítulo:** Al haber crecido en una comunidad cerrada y militar, es normal tener un gran choque cultural. La pregunta es quién está más desconcentrado, Sakura o la gente de la U.A.

* * *

 **My Hero Shinobi**

 _Kia Zaoldyeck_

.

Capitulo II. A dónde voy.

.

.

Habían sido amables al darle otro uniforme para complementar su vestuario de la U.A. Sakura contempla que ha sido estúpido de su parte pensar que iban a entrenar con solo una falda y blusa, sin embargo, tiene el derecho a dudar, ha visto opciones de vestimenta más alocadas para llevar a la batalla, además ya ha desarrollado una paranoia al esperar ser atacada a cualquier hora del día por consecuencia de las lecciones de evasión impuestas por su maestra.

\- Tsunade-shishou había contratado genins, o cuando la pone particularmente de malas, a chünins para atacarla con agujas senbon mientras realiza su rutina del día a día solo con el fin de enseñarle a esquivar. Esta misión se ha vuelto usual en el tablero de anuncios genin, justo al lado de la orden de atrapar a Tora, el gato. -

El nuevo conjunto que le han dado incluso es bonito, la tela azul era cómoda, respirable, probablemente de mejor calidad que su antiguo vestido rojo, el cual según Tsunade-sama, era una prenda ridícula.

" _Usar rojo como ninja medico tiene sentido_ " Tsunade-Shishou había explicado _". La sangre se difumina con la tela y eres un punto de referencia para que los otros shinobis a tu cuidado no te pierdan de vista. Que un genin debilucho y sin habilidades use el rojo, es suicida."_

Ni siquiera había pensado correctamente en el color, había sido consumida por la idea de ser bonita, de marcar sus imaginarias curvas y resaltar a los ojos de esa persona especial.

El rojo era un color Uchiha, se había sentido inteligente al averiguarlo en la biblioteca, y se pregunta, en una epifanía repentina, si Kakashi-sensei le hubiera enseñado si hubiera aplicado su cerebro más en el entrenamiento y menos en el color de su ropa.

" _ **¡CONCENTRATE!"**_

Aprieta los puños enguantados para luego flexionar sus brazos y sentir todo el potencial de su cuerpo, los cuchillos, etiquetas explosivas y agujas senbon ocultas debajo de la tela.

No quiere ser bonita en esto.

Tampoco quiere que sus nuevos sensei tengan la idea equivocada de ella.

— Si esta lista, puedes seguirme, Haruno-chan.

Era sábado por la mañana y el campus al cual ha sido escoltada por una pequeña ancianita era terriblemente silencioso, la mujer le había hablado a Sakura sobre las medidas de seguridad del lugar, junto a uno que otro dato extra del recinto mientras analizaba cada detalle de los edificios.

La U.A era enorme, al punto que la ancianita pidió abordar un bus para acercarse al lugar donde será concebida su "Prueba de Diagnostico".

— Tranquila, lo harás bien. — la anciana -Recovery girl, Sakura debe recordarse a sí misma-, la deja frente a una enorme cúpula, para ojiverde esto se parece más a un estadio deportivo que a un campo de entrenamiento.

" _¿Cómo este lugar tiene tanto dinero?"_ Era la verdadera pregunta que ha estado pensando desde que piso el suelo de la academia de héroes.

— ¡Bienvenida a la U.A. Haruno Sakura-chan!

La enorme pantalla frente a las puertas de la cúpula que se enciende de repente y Sakura se obliga a no actuar alarmada.

El director Nezu (¿Un oso o un ratón? Ni la gente de T & I en Konoha podían resolver eso, y _lo ha comprobado_ ) le encantaba alterar los nervios de los shinobis con sus apariciones repentinas, esbozando una expresión inocente que no engaña a nadie. El mamífero había sido el único al cual Sakura ha conocido directamente, ya que fue él quien hizo todas las charlas y la entrevista previa antes de que fuera seleccionada en esta institución.

Adorable o no, Sakura no confiaba en esa rata.

— Es un honor que nos acompañes hoy, este es uno de nuestros campos de entrenamiento diseñado con todo tipo de desastres y accidentes, ¡La U.S.J! —La pantalla resaltaron las siglas en dorado a la vez que se mostraba toda la extensión de las diferentes áreas —. Normalmente se utiliza para que nuestros alumnos realicen ejercicios de salvamento, pero en esta ocasión encontramos que sería más idóneo para poder observar flexibilidad y el alcance de tus habilidades. Sabemos que eres una shinobi capaz, no te preocupes, solo nos gustaría ver… ¡Hasta dónde puede aguantar! ¡HA – HA - HA!"

El ratón-oso se pone a reír escupiendo su te, inevitablemente se pone pálida, pero obliga a estar impecable en un segundo, Tsunade-shishou le ha dado peores desafíos, tiene que confiar en aquello.

La pantalla cambia, iluminado los kajis de "Atrapar", "Rescatar", "Huir".

La pelirosa reprime las ganas de apretar el puente de su nariz, ¿Por qué los héroes son tan…coloridos?

No puede imaginarse a ningún jonin explicando los exámenes de chünin con caricaturas de colores, Ibiki-san tendría una aneurisma si tuviera que trabajar en este lugar.

— Son tres tareas: atrapar, rescatar, y huir, cada una impartida por uno de nuestros profesores, ¡Héroes profesionales! Pero no tengas miedo, cada uno de ellos lleva pesas especialmente diseñadas para limitar sus fuerzas, tenemos presente tu seguridad, ¡Ah~! Y recuerda, cada sensei de la U.A tiene una forma única de evaluación, por lo que no asumas nada, mucha suerte shinobi-san, y… ¡ULTRA PLUS!

Sakura ladea levemente la cabeza, ¿qué significa eso?

Espera.

"… _¿Mi seguridad?"_ Un pensamiento lentamente comienza a formarse en su incrédulo cerebro _"¿Ellos se están limitando su fuerza por mi seguridad? ... Esto es…_

 _ **¡TAN INSULTANTE!**_ _"_

Comprime los puños iracunda, al diablo la buena actitud, Sakura iba a destrozarlos _a todos._

La imagen vuelve a cambiar, esta vez una mujer carraspea. Es guapa, con traje ceñido, parece provocadora, por alguna razón le recuerda a la Anko-san y eso detona una alarma en su cabeza.

Se cuestiona a si misma con -aún más- resentimiento, si el significado de ser poderosa se traduce en poseer grandes pechos.

— Hola pequeña saltamontes, puedes referirte a mi como… ¡Midnight-sensei!

Si espera una reacción o un aplauso debe estar muy equivocada, la pelirosa se mantiene impávida, reconociéndola silenciosamente.

 _Kayama Nemuri_ _. Heroína profesional conocida como: "18+ only Hero Midnight - Midnight"._

 _Habilidad_ _: Sonambulismo y manejo del látigo. Expele una niebla violeta con capacidad somnífera, funciona mejor en hombres que mujeres._

La descarada falta de entusiasmo provoca el nacimiento de un brillo sádico en los ojos de Midnight.

— Oh~ Si así lo quieres… La prueba es simple — Un robot se acerca con un par de grilletes amarillo, Sakura apenas presta atención a la criatura, solo toma la herramienta ofrecida —. El primer tema trata de "Atrapar". Los héroes profesionales tenemos el deber de capturar villanos para salvaguardar a la población. Sin embargo, esa es la dificultad, un héroe no toma justicia por su mano, nos abocamos a retener al criminal para entregarlo a las autoridades pertinentes, ¿Entiendes?

" _En resumen: Somos los buenos y ustedes no."_ Sakura piensa con ironía. Los shinobis tienen permiso general para matar si es necesario, por esa y otras razones eran una fuerza escondida de los medios de comunicación _"Parece que Kakashi-sensei tenía razón en advertirme"_

Midnight cuadra los hombros, comprendiendo que la joven entendió el mensaje.

— Ahora, las reglas son las siguientes, debes encontrarme y ponerme esas esposas, pero no soy fácil, ¿he? ¡Si puedes atraparme, entonces ganas!

— Quirk están permitidos, ¿verdad?

Sakura consulta tranquilamente, preparando el terreno para la duda real.

— Eso es algo obvio, cariño.

Sintiendo el metal contra su piel, vuelve a preguntar con toda falsa inocencia.

— ¿Y mis herramientas?

— ¡Por supuesto! Ah, y no te retengas— La mujer la mira seriamente, un brillo tenebroso en sus ojos excitados—. Quiero ver lo que una shinobi me puede ofrecer ~

Sakura respira tranquilamente para aclarar su mente.

" _Así que todo vale, ¿he? ..."_

El timbre de inicio y sale disparada al área forestal, es fácil ubicar a la examinadora triangulando la imagen que tenía de fondo. Se pregunta si rodearla de árboles fue adrede para darle ventaja.

" _Se arrepentirán en no tomarme enserio"_

Identificar a la profesora es terriblemente fácil por la nube que la rodea; la analiza desde lo alto, en una rama sin hacer ruido, mimetizando su existencia con la naturaleza, y como dice Ino-cerdo, usar la gran frente que tiene para trazar un plan. Esta sola en esto y no espera refuerzos, el _enemigo_ está confiado, esperando mientras asegura el área con el gas que emite; para atraparla tendrá que luchar a larga distancia, o encontrar una manera de no intoxicarse con el somnífero de Midnight.

" _O mejor aún, soy un medic-nin. Puedo hacer ambas cosas"_

Saca un conjunto de delgado hilo de acero ninja escondido simulando un brazalete en muñeca, imperceptible bajo los guantes que usa, a la vez saca diez shuriken escondidos sutilmente contra su pierna bajo los pantalones.

Kakashi-sensei había sido amable al señalarle cómo esconder sus herramientas, y le provoca una incómoda sensación de reír y lloriquear al mismo tiempo por lo útil que es solo uno de los consejos del hombre cuando este decidía compartir algo de su conocimiento.

 _"Concéntrate... no seas tan emocional"_

Amarra diferentes grados de hilo ninja a sus shuriken y para toque final, saca dos kunai escondidos en su abdomen con dos etiquetas explosivas.

" _Espero que esto funcione sin Sasuke-kun apoyándome"_

Se prepara mentalmente, el tiempo corre y la velocidad es la clave en este caso, inhala y… Se lanza.

Midnight no la había notado o simplemente no esperaba el ataque frontal, sin embargo, la mujer tiene reflejos rápidos, extiende el látigo justo para desviar el kunai dirigido a su persona, por lo que el cuchillo ninja cae al suelo inocentemente.

— ¡Así no me atraparas! ¡Jajaja! —Midnight actoralmente convoca a su villana interna para carcajearse, simultáneamente extiende y densifica la nube somnífera, la niña pelirosa no podrá aguantar la respiración por siempre.

Lo que Midnight no espera es que la chica sepa cómo controlar su propio metabolismo celular para reducir el consumo de oxígeno.

Sin perder tiempo, la ojiverde lanza otros cuatro shuriken que son esquivados por la heroína.

— No tienes buena puntería, espere más de una Kunoichi.

A esas palabras de burla, Sakura no puede evitar sonreír y lanzarle unas palabras con lo que le queda de aliento.

—Mira debajo de la parte de abajo, Midnight-sensei

El primer kunai que inicialmente fue desviado explota y la nube somnífera se difumina por la fuerza de la explosión. Pero no es suficiente, no si Sakura quiere atraparla, necesita otra onda de choque, así cronometrando perfectamente el tiempo -algo que costo horas de entrenamiento con Sasuke-kun, cálculos de papel y un severo caso de oídos agujerados-, el segundo kunai explosivo que lanzo disimuladamente a los pies de la sensei hace explosión, levantando una cortina de tierra y empujando a Midnight contra un gran árbol.

El aire esta oscuro, difícil de respirar, pero Sakura ha tenido peor, el dolor en sus vías respiratorias es un recuerdo de inutilidad, en vez de Midnight ve a Gaara, cuya arena aplasto sus pulmones aquella vez.

Otra de las lecciones de su maestra es jamás cerrar los ojos ante el enemigo, por lo que rápidamente se le acerca pese a la bruma de tierra, provocándole ojos llorosos. No obstante, la profesional es inteligente y nota el cambio de aire a su costado, esta vez lanza el látigo, impulsada por sus propios instintos de batalla.

" _Esta chica es peligrosa"_ piensa la profesora al segundo que ve el destello decidido de los ojos verdes.

El látigo golpea directamente en el brazo que la chica usa para escudarse, sin perder impulso Sakura lanzar los otros cuatro shuriken restantes, la mujer debe esquivarlos apretándose al tronco del árbol.

— ¡ESTOY EMPEZANDO A ODIAR ESAS COSAS!

Grita Nemuri dispuesta a lanzar otra vez su látigo, y tardíamente notifica toda la red de cables que se tejió a su alrededor.

" _¡¿Cuándo sucedió eso?!"_

Descubre el plan de acción demasiado tarde, ya que Sakura tira con fuera los cables metálicos de hijo ninja dejando a Midnight inmovilizada contra el tronco. En movimiento rápido pone las esposas en las muñecas de la profesora de la U.A.

La bruma de la tierra en el aire ni siquiera ha bajado en su totalidad, empolvando a ambas combatientes.

" _3 minuto y 45 segundos"_ Sakura cuenta los minutos desde el inicio de la prueba. Espera que sea suficiente, no obstante, la Haruno fue entrenada mejor, un paciente critico sin atención medica por 3:45 pudría haber muerto.

Shisune-san le han enseñado que hay venenos que te matan en menos tiempo que eso.

—Eres…Eres— la profesional empieza a murmurar, Sakura levanta un nuevo kunai otra vez lista para someterla si es necesario—¡Eres tan geniaaaal!

La mujer le sonríe, parece que le gusta estar allí, con los hilos cortando su piel. Sakura trata posible de mantener la cara sin emociones, pero falla al sonrojarse por la exhibición masoquista. La mujer se ríe de su expresión musitando:

— Ah~, una Kunoichi inocente.

— Suficiente Midnight-Sensei — una voz ronca se escucha por los alto parlantes —. Haruno Sakura, dirígete a la plataforma 3 ¿Necesitas atención medica?

Tiene rasmillones, y el latigazo le pego cerca de la mejilla y el brazo izquierdo.

Cierra los ojos, sus heridas coagulan, ninguna gota de sangre es derramada, en un minuto no tendrá evidencia externa de la lucha.

" _Es importante para una medic-nin nunca dejarlos ver cuando estas mal."_

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Puedo continuar! — anuncia al aire, no identifica donde está ubicada la cámara que la observa y eso es un problema que tendrá que solucionar en brevedad. Guarda su kunai y se le acerca a la examinadora. —Lo siento, te ayudare.

Quita las esposas en un movimiento rápido -como si fuera normal saber romper elementos así, piensa Midnight levemente- y procede a retirar un par de shuriken que sirven de ancla para la red que constriñe a la heroína.

— Esta bien, desde aquí puedo yo sola. — _"Así que esto es una Kunoichi, entiendo porque se la dieron a Eraser"_ agrega mentalmente con sorna —¡Ve! Ve! ¡Impresiónalos, hiciste un buen trabajo!

Sakura parpadea a las palabras de buen humor, si le hubiera hecho lo mismo a Anko-san, probablemente la hubiera torturado en venganza.

— Por aquí~, por aquí~

Un mini robot aparece a su lado, con su tierna voz digital le muestra el camino a seguir para la siguiente etapa. Esta vez, fuera de la tensión de batalla se les queda mirando fascinada, es lindo y en Konoha no se usa tal tecnología.

Se despide de la heroína profesional y vuelve a preguntarse cuánto dinero tiene la U.A.

.

.

.

Aizawa Shota tiene sus reservas sobre la integración de esta nueva estudiante justo en estos tiempos tan frágiles.

A lo largo de su práctica profesional, Eraser-Head a menudo había sido confundido con un shinobi por los medios de comunicación, aunque nunca había sido parte o en su defecto, entrenado por algún miembro de esa estirpe.

Como héroe clandestino se ha enseñado a sí mismo a usar alguno de sus trucos, pero nunca ha caído tan bajo para tocar alguno de los cuchillos kunais, agujas, venenos u aprendido alguno de sus trucos mentales, por muy útil que podrían llegar a ser; Eraser-Head ha trazado una línea entre lo rentable y lo sanguinario, debido a que Eraser-Head les tiene respeto y a la vez, les tiene pavor a todos aquellos héroes sin nombres que caen en la oscuridad.

(Nunca podrá olvidar, el encuentro con el shinobi nivel ANBU llamado Copy-Cat, con su intacta máscara de porcelana mientras que la sangre se derrama a su alrededor).

Aizawa analizaba a la fuerza militar llamada shinobi, pensado que no son mejores a un asesino contratado, dispuestos a hacer el trabajo sucio para preservar la paz, todos aquellos trabajos que ningún héroe quiere tener en su conciencia.

Era tan burdo de que esta sociedad tan pulcra, considerada y aparentemente respetuosa de la ley solo ha funcionado por esos trabajadores en las sombras que quitan las malas hierbas que crecen sin que los héroes se den cuenta y Aizawa no sabe si estar agradecido o asustado de que esas personas salgan a la luz.

" _La ley es solo una excusa_." Piensa analizando los movimientos de la niña que en ningún momento ha usado su singularidad. " _Traer a uno es traerlos a todos, llego el día en que la U.A les está pidiendo refuerzos a esas personas."_

— ¿Su Quirk es explosión? — Kaminari se queja confundido, ladeando la cabeza similar a un cachorro.

—¡Es como Bakugou! — concluye Kirishima apoyándose en su amigo descontento.

— ¡Kirishima! ¡No la ofendas! Es más bonita que Bakugou, jejeje feliz lo intercambio por ella— Se burla Mineta y Bakugou se eriza en respuesta, logrando que el pervertido de la clase se escondiera tras Midoriya.

—No es así— Yaoyorozu alza la voz para detener la inevitable pelea—. Es solo un truco, ha usado cargas explosivas que tenía en su repertorio para dispersar la niebla de Midnight-sensei

—También las uso para crear la capa de tierra —Midoriya agrega murmurando para sí mismo, no tiene su libreta, pero su mano se mueve como si quisiera escribir todos los datos—. Así ninguna tendría la ventaja, ayudando a que Midnight-sensei no viera la trampa de hilo, ¡Fue muy inteligente!

— ¿Crees que este bien esto? Me siento un poco mal por verla así sin siquiera presentarnos—Uraraka murmura a Tsuyu. —. Me sentiría rara si fuera mi caso.

—Guarden silencio— Aizawa interrumpe, y no se siente culpable por el comentario recién expresado.

Él nunca podría a un estudiante a la vista juiciosa de sus futuros compañeros antes de darle la oportunidad de presentarse y causar una digna primera impresión. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no tenía opción, _no con ella_ , debido a que por muy joven que sea, por muchos test psicológicos aprobados tenga en su haber, Aizawa aún sigue considerándola una _shinobi_ , y como sensei necesitaba que sus alumnos entendieran, sin las tonterías o ingenuidad que caracteriza a su grupo, lo que un shinobi es capaz.

Yaoyorozu y Midoriya tenían una buena idea al descifrar los planes de batalla de su futura compañera. No necesita intervenir para explicarlo mejor, sin embargo…

"… _Ellos no lo entienden."_

Inevitablemente piensa observando las expresiones inocentes de sus alumnos, incluso con todas las experiencias de campo y encuentros desafortunados con villanos, aun son tan terriblemente ingenuos.

Aizawa, con mucha más experiencia en este violento mundo, nota algo más, algo apenas en la superficie del carácter de esta chica, y probablemente sea la razón del por qué el director Nezu la había elegido sobre todos los otros candidatos.

" _Esa niña… está desesperada."_

Ella tiene esa expresión mantiene en blanco que no funciona, no para Aizawa que se ha topado con ninjas de mayor calibre, quizás esa aparente apatía podría engañar a héroes incautos, a toda su clase sin embargo para un conocedor de las artes shinobis esa niña era un libro abierto, _es un desastre._

Tiene esa fuerza nerviosa que le recuerda a Midoriya en sus peores momentos, pero sus labios hacen esa mueca embrujada imperceptible a la simple vista.

" _Los niños no deberían actuar así."_

Rememora otra vez a Copy-Cat, trayendo a su mente la imagen de la espada desenvainada goteando de la sangre de los criminales que lo enviaron a cazar.

Ha sido uno de los peores escenarios que ha enfrentado en su trabajo y según lo que ha averiguado, Copy-cat es incluso más joven que él.

" _Se está defendiendo como si fuera ganar o morir."_

Al igual que Copy-Cat, el éxito en sus acciones o perecer en el intento.

Y eso francamente lo inquieta.

.

.

.

Rescate.

El segundo examen era relativamente fácil para alguien entrenado en las artes medic-nin, por lo que Sakura no puede fallar en esta prueba, no, _debe_ _brillar en ese examen_.

Se encuentra frente a una pequeña ciudad en llamas, los edificios son altos y el humo empaña su mirar, la voz de Recovery girl se escucha en los altavoces.

— Uno de los grandes trabajos de los héroes es la capacidad de salvaguardar a los heridos. La siguiente prueba tratara de simulación de salvamento en un incendio. En la ciudad hay víctimas que necesitan tu ayuda, necesito que los traigas hasta mí, ya que me encuentro al otro lado de la ciudad en el punto de primeros auxilios. No te sobre exijas, pero intenta salvar a todos los que puedas, tienes 20 minutos.

Entra a la ciudad apenas suena el gong de inicio e inmediatamente se siente pequeña por el tamaño de los edificios, el humo negro y el calor.

Al estar en medio de las llamas, se congelada por un recuerdo repentino de claustrofobia.

A veces tenía pesadillas con el bosque de la muerte, recuerda de la presión de tener un cielo cubierto de hojas y ramas, el calor húmedo de la selva se adhiere a su piel deshidratándola, pero sobre todo rememora la desesperante necesidad de proteger a sus compañeros de equipo mientras estos agonizan sin que Sakura pudiera hacer nada para ayudarlos.

" _Cálmate"_ su voz interior, esa amiga imaginaria que había tenido desde joven, resurge para tomar el control, para no dejar a estos héroes con sus cámaras notar el pánico que se extiende por su pecho _"Estas sola, alerta, puedes hacerlo, eres la aprendiz de Tsunade-sama ¡La aprendiz del quinto hokage, enséñales quienes somos, maldita sea!"_

— No dejaré que sus enseñanzas terminen en desgracia…

Sakura jura y se dispone a trabajar.

La caza de pacientes comienza así, concentrando su singularidad en sus oídos para escuchar mejor, los voluntarios a esta exhibición son bastante efusivos, por lo que sus alaridos, ya sean falsos o no, son fáciles de ubicar.

Encuentra a uno que menciona que no puede caminar, no hay problema, lo levanta.

Otro que no puede salir del quinto piso, no hay problema, salta entre balcones para ir a rescatarlo.

O aquel que se encuentra encerrado y no puede abrir la puerta debido a que la cerradura está al rojo vivo, no hay problema, fuerza la cerradura, aunque se quema la mano.

— Paciente inconsciente, deshidratado, no comprometido, cure las quemaduras de primer grado, clasificación c-4, lo dejo a su cuidado, Recovery-san

Recovery girl observa como la chica da su informe y vuelve a dejar a otra víctima falsa en su tienda de campaña. Todos son alumnos de 2do y 3er año que se han ofrecido este trabajo ya que quirks son acordes para soportar este escenario, algunos sobreactúan mientras que otros observan levemente impresionados el desplante de la niña que lleva a jóvenes mucho más grandes como simples princesas.

Recovery sonríe a su pesar, es bueno tener a otro médico entre los pequeños alumnos.

Sakura por su parte se mantiene así, salvando al menos a ocho adolescentes que van desde la histeria a la sutil broma, y aunque sabe que es solo una simulación, su modo medico está a flor de piel.

Se obliga a sonreír, a ser calmada pese a la crisis, ya que las víctimas son salvadas por sus cuidados y también por su actitud. Un hecho que Shisune-san y las enfermeras del hospital de Konoha le han enseñado a cada lección.

Deja a los heridos uno tras otro y se le acaba el tiempo, pero nunca se sabe quién más podría estar en problemas en esa arena de concreto y metales chirriantes que se doblan al calor, esos edificios parecen hechos para derrumbarse, no se perdonaría a sí misma abandonar a alguien por solo una cuestión de tiempo.

Mientras corre por las calles a buscar a cualquier rezagado, sin querer piensa en los voluntarios. Supone que son los mismos alumnos de la U.A por los comentarios que le han dado al pasar, y aunque ellos la han animado, no puede evitar pensar en la cantidad de participantes.

En el tren no leyó los detalles debido a que su atención estaba centrada en las características de los héroes profesionales, no obstante, había podido dar una rápida mirada a la cantidad de alumnos inscritos en su próximo curso.

Eran una veintena de adolescentes dotados y Sakura no pudo destacar en un equipo de solo tres estudiantes.

¿Cómo siquiera podrán ayudarla una tutoría cuando su sensei estaría dividido con otros 20 alumnos? Sin contar que llegará a la mitad del año, por lo que será solo una extraña desarticulando el trabajo de equipo ya logrado.

" _Te estas desesperando"_ Inner le recuerda suavemente en los confines de su cabeza, pero Sakura solo muerde su labio rezando.

" _Nótenme… Nótenme… No soy un desperdicio de tiempo, puedo hacer esto y más"_

El gong final suena tan anticlimático y Sakura termina con el corazón en la garganta, con las manos temblorosas vuelve al punto de primeros auxilios suplicando a cualquier deidad para que su esfuerzo haya sido suficiente.

— ¡Buen trabajo! ¡Buen trabajo! —El director Nezu la saluda desde lejos — ¡Como esperaba de un ninja de Konoha!

El director la felicita efusivamente, pero Sakura no puede concentrarse en sus palabras al estar tratando de respirar con normalidad, el animal se ríe amablemente para rematarla con una frase:

— Mas específicamente… Como se espera de un miembro del aclamado team 7.

Eso la enfurece espontáneamente, parándose derecha para fulminar al roedor, aunque la lógica dicta que sea sumisa ante la figura de autoridad. Sin saberlo, le acaba de regalar a todo espectador inteligente lo emocionalmente comprometida que se encontraba.

Recovery niega con la cabeza por los juegos mentales de su director.

— Lo has hecho muy bien, mucho mejor de lo esperado—Recovery interrumpe el tenso aire formando, felicitando a la muchacha, lo merece— ¿Necesitas un tiempo para descansar? Puedo curar tus heridas.

" _¿Descansar? ¿Equipo 7? ¿Qué saben ellos de su persona?"_

Cierra los ojos, concentrando su quirk para sanar todas sus heridas.

Sus manos arden por la quemadura, pero está bien, lo curará más tarde.

Abre los ojos, más decidida que nunca.

— No hay necesidad. Estoy bien. ¿Podemos continuar con la siguiente prueba?

.

.

.

En una cabina oscura de observación, Aizawa Shota aprieta el puente de la nariz fastidiado.

" _Niña idiota, han estado jugando con tus emociones todo este tiempo"_

— ¡Es muy valiente! —Aclama Kirishima y otros lo secundan con un emocional asentimiento.

Aizawa suspira terriblemente cansado.

.

.

.

— Tercera prueba y final, Sakura-chan

El director Nezu la acompaña al siguiente escenario. Sakura quiere ser mezquina y caminar lo suficientemente rápido para que las piernitas de roedor tengan problemas en seguirle el paso.

— La siguiente tarea trata de huir. Veras, existe la posibilidad de que un héroe se vea acorralado por muchos villanos, claro, no esperamos que los héroes trabajen solos, por eso se aplica una red de contención que ayuda a nuestro que hacer del día a día. Si te encuentras con rodeada de peligrosos villanos, ¿Qué harías?

— Depende —Sakura responde, está lo suficientemente agitada para no elaborar una farsa políticamente correcta—. Si los parámetros de mi misión permite esquivarlos, lo haría, si en cambio trata proteger a otros, no dudaré en dar mi vida

Su respuesta es algo típico, algo que escucharías de cualquier shinobi normal, sin embargo, se siente peor al mencionarlo así… ¿Huir? No importa el motivo, Naruto nunca hubiera considerado aquella opción.

— Espero sinceramente que algún día entiendas el por qué nos preocupa la forma en que piensas…

La ojiverde frunce el ceño a esa respuesta, antes de poder preguntar el director Nezu, este se anima.

— ¡Hemos llegado!

Sakura reconoce a lo lejos la puerta de entrada, no había nada de especial en este lugar, parece más un parque de recreo con la pileta de adorno. Justo frente al agua hay un hombre alto, fornido, en traje rojo, su cabello es gris y se ve serio. La pelirosa hace una mueca.

 _Kan Sekijirō_ _._ _Alias "Blood Hero: Vlad King"._ _Profesor asignado a la clase heroica B._

 _Habilidad_ _: Control de sangre, fuerza superior a la media._

Si Sakura estuviera menos entrenada solo diría: _Perra, por favor._

" _Por supuesto que iban a organizar una batalla contra este sujeto"_ La joven kunoichi piensa oscuramente. Vlad King junto a Stain: El asesino de héroes, forman parte de su investigación personal.

— Muy simple, solo debes llegar a la entrada sin que Kan-sensei te detenga, si puedes, aunque sea poner un dedo en las puertas y gritar "Ultra Plus", has pasado.

" _No quiero gritar esa estúpida frase"_ se queja, pero sabiamente aguarda silencio mientras se pone en posición de combate, el director camina pacientemente fuera del fuego cruzado.

— Haruno Sakura —Vlad se cruza de brazos para dar una impresión intimidante, sin embargo, los ojos verdes son atraídos a las mismas pesas que ha usado Midnight en la pasada batalla. Con esa precaución, Vlad solo logra irritarla—. Debo decir que solo he visto destellos de tu singularidad en acción, por lo que me corresponde aconsejarte, si una singularidad no se usa, no podremos ayudarte, así que… —El profesor se pone en posición de batalla—. Te haré mostrarme tus poderes.

El gong de inicio suena y Sakura espera el primer movimiento de su examinador, en los primeros segundos agónicos no se le ocurre ningún plan para atravesar al sujeto y llegar a la puerta, el hombre esboza una sonrisa que se ve aún más salvaje por los dientes que sobresalen de su boca.

—¿No me vas a atacar? ¿Inicio primero?

Si darle opciones el héroe carga contra ella, es rápido y Sakura esquiva el golpe apenas.

La roca del suelo se rompe demostrando la fuerza detrás del puño enemigo, debería asustarse, sin conocer a Tsunade lo habría hecho, pero…

— ¡Mi shishou pega más fuerte!

Lo patea y él la esquiva, la roca se rompe para la sonrisa del héroe.

— ¿Tu singularidad es la fuerza? —pregunta entre los golpes que Sakura bloquea, son duros y violentos, aun así, nada en comparación a su maestra que puede crear terremotos con un solo dedo.

Sakura saca uno de los pocos kunai que le queda bajo la manga y lo apuñala para la sorpresa del profesor-y la de sus futuros compañeros observando la pelea-, sin embargo, la kunoichi es inteligente, debe recordarse que apuñalar así se vería mal, así aprovecha el desconcierto para huir hacia las puertas.

El cuchillo solo había atravesado la ropa del héroe para detenerlo un momento, que no sirve de nada, porque la alcanza rápidamente.

" _No puedes hacerle daño"_ Inner le recuerda al descartar el plan de pegarle alguna etiqueta explosiva _"Pero puedes usarme"_

Todas las lecciones de taijutsu son usadas en el combate, y para su humillación, presiente que el profesor le deja aberturas, siendo lento apropósito y así, darle una oportunidad de atacarlo.

Avanza un paso y el héroe la hace retroceder dos. Aprieta los dientes y se obliga a sí misma ser valiente.

Se concentra en su quirk, la atracción en la estructura de su brazo, juntar toda esa fuerza energética de su sangre en la punta de su puño, y luego…golpea.

La tierra se rompe como en un terremoto, imitando el estilo de su maestra.

— Mi Quirk no es super fuerza o curar a las personas —Sakura informa al ver su expresión desconcertada, totalmente impresionado, el piso aun tiembla—, ¡Pero eso no significa que no puedo aprender a hacerlo!

Sale corriendo y esta vez sí puede ganar terreno, sube por las escaleras que llevan a la puerta de salida, dispuesta a decir esa tonta frase, sin embargo, al pisar el ultimo escalón su pierna se queda atrapada.

Es hielo rojo envolviendo su pie hasta la pantorrilla, el profesor sujeta su otro pie y realiza la misma acción. Esta vez observa como la sangre sale en litros de los agujeros en el guante del profesor Vlad y la congela en su posición.

Es sangre… La sangre de Vlad que detiene ambas piernas contra las escaleras.

Sakura gira sus caderas para poder darle un derechazo, pero al no poder usar el juego de piernas, el hombre puede esquivarla con facilidad.

Afirma su muñeca y sabe que viene, planea aprisionarla con la misma técnica usada en sus piernas hasta que no pueda moverse y sería un game-over a favor de la U.A.

" _Estúpido incauto"_ Inner susurra en sus oídos, dándole el control total de su Quirk.

El silencio procede cuando Sakura se dobla otra vez, al borde de lo innatural y muerde al héroe.

El hombre se separa sorprendido, nadie ha hecho una táctica así contra su persona, contra un héroe que podría sacar provecho de sus propias heridas.

Sakura tiene sangre en los labios, la cual lame con una expresión neutra.

En la cabina de observación, Iida Tenya tiene el peor de los presentimientos.

Vlad no tiene el control de su cuerpo, se siente adormecido, adolorido, y la sangre que antes libero se derrite en un charco. Cae de rodillas y puede verlo… El aterrador brillo en los ojos verdes, alguien dispuesta a matar.

— Sensei… Yo también puedo… — La sonrisa en la niña criada entre asesinos se ve todo menos inofensiva con los labios rojos— controlar su sangre.

 _Sakura Haruno._ _Chünnin de Konoha._

 _Habilidad_ _: Control de sanguíneo en todas sus formas, alcances de su habilidad aún desconocidas. Quirk en evolución, investigación en proceso por Tsunade Senju._

La misma sangre del héroe Vlad que antes la había aprisionado, ahora comienza a flotar por el dominio de la Haruno, frunciendo el ceño empuja la sangre hacia el examinador sorprendido, congelándola e invirtiendo la trama. Sakura aprovecha la incredulidad para correr.

Al llegar a las puertas está cansada, mareada, y todo porque lo ha vuelto a usar, el don que prometió controlar.

— ¡ULTRA PLUS!

El gong de termino suena, pero no se siente como una victoria, está agotada, pero a base de puro orgullo, pensando en Konoha, se mantiene de pie esperando el veredicto.

El director Nezu aplaude con sus patas, felicitándola.

Sakura puede reconocer el brillo calculador en los ojos del roedor, la misma expresión de Danzo-sama cuando observo su habilidad.

.

.

.

En la sala de observación, no solo su futuro profesor la observan con inquietud, sino que otros 20 pares de ojos la analizan con diferentes grados de deleite a pavor.

— Stain…— Iida murmura y se arrepiente al segundo, Todoroki es quien está cerca del chico le da su apoyo silencioso posesionándose a su lado.

Aizawa se pasa la mano por el pelo, resistiendo las ganas de suspirar, se voltea a sus alumnos para realizar el control de daños.

— Shinobis… Es una forma antigua de llamar a los soldados con quirks entrenados desde la infancia. —Alza una mano para detener a Yaoyorozu y a Iida, se puede imaginar lo que esos dos tiene que decir al respecto, la existencia de los shinobi no es tratada hasta el tercer año por la impresión que causa en los alumnos—. El actual programa de educación gubernamental japonés solo admite a niños que se les ha diagnosticado algún descontrol en sus quirks, ya sea porque son inestables, en constante evolución o muy poderosos. Estos niños de diferentes edades ingresan a un programa de educación general, y si pasan la prueba asignadas por sus agencias, pueden llegar a ser héroes profesionales de nivel bajo, medio y alto. A estos niveles se les llama genin, chünin y jonnin, respectivamente. En resumen, son soldados gubernamentales que comienzan a funcionar desde la edad de graduación, esta puede ser desde los 5 años en adelante.

—¡Pero Sensei, ¡Es una barbarie! ¡¿Cómo nadie ha hecho nada?! —Iida rompe sin pedir permiso, una personalidad así de recta e ingenua nunca podría interactuar de buena forma con un shinobi, Aizawa está seguro de ello.

— ¿Esa es la razón por lo que All Might impulso esa ley? — Midoriya salta a continuación, analizando los hechos recientes.

La ley de héroes adolescentes. Nadie de la clase-A podía entender la razón de otra ley para lo que ya estaba penalizado por las reglas generales. Todoroki, Midoriya e Iida ni siquiera habían tenido un reconocimiento por el incidente del Asesino de héroes al romper las reglas, no se podían imagina que existiera un grupo de jóvenes que esa ley protegería.

" _Pero los shinobis"_ Midoriya analiza cuidadosamente las palabras de Aizawa-sensei _"ellos sí entrarían en esa categoría si sus edades de graduación son tan cortas"_

Aizawa, viendo los ojos emocionado de sus alumnos, odia destruir la inocencia de su mirar.

— ¿Por qué creen que nadie hizo nada hasta All Might?

La clase se queda en silencio pensado en la cuestión, luego de unos momentos Yaoyorozu alza su mano, temblando levemente. Aizawa podía contar con ella para ser lo suficientemente lógica y descifrar todo.

— Porque…—Se muerde el labio, insegura, pero sobre todo horrorizada ante la imagen que pinta usar niños de 5 años en actividades del gobierno—, porque son necesarios.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Kirishima pregunta a su compañera, aun sin poder entender las razones. Yaoyorozu se ve enferma, por lo que Aizawa toma la decisión de decir la realidad por sí mismo, sin tapujos.

— Tienes razón, son necesarios. ¿Quién, sino ellos, podrían infiltrarse a las peores comunidades de villanos? ¿Quién, sino ellos, podría sacrificarse a una causa que no traería fama o gloria? Son héroes, no, soldados entrenados desde pequeños, no tienen las misma moral o pautas de conductas para entender el dilema moral que realizarían sus acciones. Son héroes entre las sombras, o antihéroes si necesitan serlo, no salen en los medios, no se publicitan, no necesitan actuar guiados por las reglas generales, ni ser los ejemplos de nadie. En la comunidad de héroes y villanos llaman a estos mercenarios "shinobis", pero no porque sean imitaciones de los ninjas de antaño, es el nombre es una mofa y a la vez una advertencia, son espías, agentes secretos, dobles, o lo que sea necesario, son la inteligencia contra la inteligencia y también son los que ayudan a los héroes para que nosotros no tengamos que hacer ningún trabajo que nos haga daño.

Deja que la realidad se asiente en sus alumnos, al aire es deprimente, siempre lo es cuando se les enseña la existencia shinobi a los novatos. Los hombros tiemblan en los más sensibles, imaginado la espelúznate realidad del uso de niños soldados.

— Es cruel —Sentencia Tsuyu apretando la mano de Ochako, la cual opina:

— Es bueno que la nueva ley impida que niños sean... eso.

Bakugou se adelanta, mirando la pantalla donde la muchacha pelirosa está sacando a Vlad de la trampa, las imágenes de toda la mañana se repiten en su cabeza y pregunta:

— ¿Ella es un shinobi?

Aizawa asiente. El chico explosivo, que recién está saliendo de un secuestro por la liga de villanos se queda analizando. Si alguien podría imaginarse estar bajo la presión de las misiones, Aizawa piensa que podría ser él.

— Bien —Bakugou Katsuki sentencia—. No le tendré pena, ella sabe lo que hace.

— ¡Bakugou-kun, no seas insensible! —Hagakure lo recrimina—. No imagino que un niño pueda dictar sus elecciones.

—Pero ya no es una niña, ¿no? —Bakugou se queja sin levantar la voz, en una fría indiferencia —Puede pensar por sí misma y está aquí ahora. No sirve de nada llorar por un pasado que no podemos solucionar.

Mete las manos en los bolsillos y se retira, para la indignación de la clase, Todoroki lo analiza al pasar y suspira.

—Lo que quiere decir es que lo único que podemos hacer es darle la bienvenida.

Midoriya asiente, mirando la pantalla con resolución, otros se unen al pensamiento amistoso que de cierta manera Bakugou a incentivado.

—No sirve de nada tenerle miedo, ahora todos seremos los mismos héroes

— No sientan pena por una cultura diferente, no crean que su realidad es superior a otra, mantengan la mente abierta para cualquiera de sus interacciones y saldrán bien— Aizawa sentencia con fuerza, sus alumnos asienten, a lo que suspira mucho más tranquilo— Ahora vuelvan al edificio, desempaquen sus cosas, los estaré vigilando.

.

.

.

 _A lo largo de sus primeros años nunca sintió su quirk activarse. Nunca experimento alguna sensación especial, un momento de revelación, ni siquiera una manifestación física._

 _Sus padres eran comerciantes beneficiados por la afluencia de turistas a Kioto, Mebuki tiene una sensibilidad a la humedad que es muy útil para teñir seda y su padre, Kizashi, tiene la extraña habilidad para producir nauseas a quienes tocaba, algo que nunca había utilizado en presencia de su hija por su naturaleza afable._

 _Ambos actúan normales, apenas usan sus singularidades, por ellos bien podrían ser civiles sin ninguna habilidad para destacar en esta sociedad de super humanos. Dado esto, la pequeña Haruno realmente no espera heredar alguna habilidad, aunque para sus secretas esperanzas, siempre anheló un poder que la haría destacar._

 _\- Si alguien le hubiera dicho lo que su cuerpo portaba, una parte de sí misma hubiera preferido seguir siendo un civil ignorante. -_

 _La primera vez que aplica sus habilidades es uno de sus peores recuerdos._

 _Ocurre un día que sus padres están ocupados y Sakura prefiere jugar en el parque cercano a estar sentada escuchando el inventario de la tienda. El lugar es seguro, y a la vez, confían en la naturaleza responsable de su hija, Sakura es una chica tímida, dulce y respetuosa ¿Quién podría hacerle daño?_

 _Pero existen personas así, en este caso, la naturaleza maliciosa de otras niñas buscando formar el estatus Quo, la principal incitadora de esa toxica jerarquía, tiene el nombre de Ami Fegushi._

 _Ami tiene la habilidad de crear fuego anaranjado, también, es la principal torturadora de todo aquel que osa mostrar debilidad._

— _¡Hoy quiero experimentar! Mi hermano mencionó que si le das un susto fuerte puedes ayudar a manifestar sus poderes —Ami se burla con sus compinches sujetando los brazos de Sakura —Seria amable de nuestra aparte ayudarte a crear tus poderes, chica frente._

— _¡Un golpe en la cabeza también funciona! —agrega otra, de naturaleza mucho más violenta._

 _Llora, aunque no es la primera vez que Ami y sus amigas le hacen esto. La han apartado, gritado y tironeado en una ocasión, sin embargo, nunca se había sentido atrapada de esta manera._

— _Chica frente, chica frente, usa tus poderes de chica frente~_

 _Cantan y la empujan contra la arena, hoy son particularmente crueles con la niña pelirosa, pero en sus mentes, es culpa de la infanta por ser la mascota del maestro._

 _Por su parte, la ojiverde se enfrenta a un dilema, es una persona pacifica, incluso cobarde, pero a la vez, comprende que nunca podrá salir adelante si no es valiente, la última vez que llego a casa despeinada, su madre le había dado una charla muy larga y la advertencia de que se enfadaría con su propia hija si sigue siendo una gallina._

 _Con eso en mente, cuando Ami a punto de empujar su cabeza a la arena, se las arregla esquivar sus manos y morderla, un acto desesperado que cambia el curso de la historia de la pelirosa._

— _¡Ahg! — acuna su mano herida, no es nada, pero las marcas de los dientes de Sakura saco unas gotas de sangre, la chica pelirosa siente el sabor nauseabundo y metálico del líquido vital. — ¡Bruta! ¡Solo queríamos ayudarte a ser normal, frente!_

— _Nadie te va a querer si no tienes una singularidad_

— _¡Tenemos que enseñarle una lección!_

 _Le tironean el pelo para ponerla derecha y Sakura puede ver las llamas en las manos de Ami. La pelirosa se asusta al calor, aun sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en Ami, quiere que se vayan, que nunca más le hagan daño, quiere…quiere…_

 _¡Quiero que desaparezcan!_

" _¿Quieres hacerles daño?" Una voz nace en el fondo de su cerebro, es infantil, similar a la suya "Yo te protegeré"_

 _El resto es historia, la herida en la mano de Ami es la salida perfecta para toda la sangre que deja su cuerpo. La niña adelgaza y sus huesos se quiebran y las niñas cómplices gritan de horror al ver la mancha de líquido oscuro a sus pies, creciendo y creciendo a medida que la sangre de Ami abandona su cuerpo._

 _Inoichi interviene justo allí para controlar el quirk descontrolado de la chica pelirosa, pero la imagen es desastrosa, niñas ya se encuentran traumatizadas a la horrorosa imagen, el arenero se cubre de carmesí. Casi el primer instinto es eliminar a ese niño, pero Ino se enfrenta a su padre por la libertad de la chica abusada._

 _El resto de los días es un borrón de recuerdos perdidos, evaluaciones de los Yamanaka, la noticias a sus padres y por supuesto, la amistad de la Ino-chan._

 _Recibe una consejería, pero realmente la no ayuda para nada, Sakura no quiere usar su quirk, todo porque le recuerda la cara de Ami con los ojos salidos y mejillas hundidas, en su mente escucha los gritos de las niñas y los padres de Ami llorando en el pasillo del hospital._

 _Se mudan a Konoha ya sea para correr o porque lo necesitan, pero no puede dejar a Ami atrás._

 _Inner se queda con ella hasta el fin de sus días._

 _._

 _._

 _En Konoha es fácil ser compañera de Ino-chan, ella es su salvadora, genial y amigable. Asiste a clases y es fácil sentirse normal cuando esta rodeada de niños en peor situación._

 _Hay una niña cuyas venas alrededor de sus ojos se hinchan en momentos aleatorios, otro niño cuyo cuerpo está cubierto de insectos, ¡Ah! También aquel que llaman zorro demoniaco y así, muchos más. La habilidad de Sakura no se manifiesta hasta que se corta o en su defecto, lame la sangre de otros y no está dispuesta a herirse o a enfermarse para el entretenimiento de alguien más._

 _Tiene suerte, Iruka-sensei es demasiado indulgente y nunca la ha obligado hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Finalmente pasa los exámenes prácticos de puro milagro, mientras que brilla en toda la teoría. A la kunoichi de papel le asignan al equipo 7 ya sea por la promesa del éxito o una desgracia anunciada, y se salva nuevamente porque Kakashi-sensei la descarta con facilidad._

 _Sakura se refugia en su ingenuidad, usa vestidos largos, mantiene su pelo brilloso y nunca corta su piel o prueba la sangre de sus enemigos._

 _Ninguna gota se derrama y nadie sufre con la conformidad del papel segundario que ha tomado._

 _Eso hasta que se encuentra en el borde de la inconsciencia, en ese momento que Sasuke-kun la golpea y la abandona en esa banca, y se pregunta, por primera vez a lo largo de su carrera, si hubiera sido un poco más valiente, si hubiera podido controlar la sangre de Sasuke-kun, si hubiera podido tener la fuerza para retenerlo._

 _Se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera podido_ _controlar_ _._

.

.

.

— Este es Heights Alliance, te quedaras en el 5to piso, habitación de la esquina derecha.

El dormitorio para los alumnos de la U.A, Heights Alliance, no solo era un edificio departamental cualquiera.

 _Podía notar el lujo cuando lo veía._

—Esta escuela derrocha dinero…

Realmente no los culpaba, Konoha era llamada "aldea" porque todos los shinobis, sus hogares, familias y establecimientos se encontraban estratégicamente encerrados en una pequeña villa amurallada a la cual no se podía entrar sin una identificación personal e invitación diplomática.

Konoha No Sato había sido llamada "otro mundo" por los pocos documentalistas que habían visitado, era incluso difícil grabar en sus inmediaciones debido a que la protectora barrera energética contra intrusos también cumplía la doble tarea de interferir con las ondas satelitales, desequilibrando la tecnología no aprobada por el consejo de ancianos.

Sakura ni siquiera tenía un celular.

Heights Alliance, y lo que la U.A intentaba hacer, era algo pequeño en comparación a la paranoia de Danzo-sama,

— Tenemos los recursos necesarios —comenta aburrido Aizawa aunque internamente concuerda con la joven.

Sakura analiza a su nuevo profesor que el director Nezu le ha presentado. Parece simple, con un aire perezoso y aburrido en sus características, otra vez la Haruno se pregunta si lo hicieron apropósito, Aizawa tiene un aire tan similar a Kakashi que Sakura casi lo puede imaginar llegando tarde a su primera clase juntos.

— ¿Esto es por la seguridad de los alumnos o las fugas de información?

Pregunta sin ánimo de ofender ya que es simplemente obvio para quien ha crecido en Konoha la razón de Heights Alliance, sin embargo, Aizawa solo hace una mueca, ya ni siquiera perturbado por la forma de pensar de su nuevo estudiante.

— Ambas —Admite, sin regalar sus sentimientos, sin pelear con la información, no tiene sentido luchar así con un shinobi.

Sakura asiente, pensativa en vez de asustada.

—¿Debo estar atenta a un posible espía?

" _¿Usarla para ese propósito?"_ Eraser Head se pregunta a sí mismo con contrariedad.

El director Nezu jamás habló de las tareas extras de la kunoichi en esta institución, propagando la idea de la ley y los derechos de Sakura para una oportunidad.

" _Sería una buena oportunidad para descubrir al espía en la U.A"_

Aizawa inevitablemente lo piensa, aunque no lo desea.

Sería una gran ayuda de una soldado entrenada en el arte del engaño; sería fácil dejarla trabajar, se ve casi cuerda además de que la niña pelirosa ni siquiera es el peor ejemplo de lo mal que esta el sistema shinobi. Pero Aizawa Shota ve a esta chica, solo una adolescente y no puede dejar de pensar en lo joven que es, lo atormentada que parece, es pánico sincero mientras ve a los profesores de la U.A como enemigos en vez de sus docentes guías. Ninguno de sus alumnos es así, ni siquiera Todoroki.

" _Es un desastre_." Aizawa piensa maldiciendo su suerte. " _No puedo dejar que se vaya así"_

— No, tu trabajo es aprender —Sentencia, para la sorpresa de la Haruno—. Vi tu trabajo hoy, tienes una buena forma de pelea, pero te falta flexibilidad, a la vez, debo aumentar tu velocidad. Las pruebas escritas dicen que eres una buena estratega, una de nuestras metas es llevar ese conocimiento teórico a la práctica, sumándole a que debes completar clases extras para ponerte al corriente con las clases que no tenías en Konoha, no voy a tolerar que flaquees en esto por estar distraída buscando enemigos que la U.A se podría encargar.

Sakura parpadea, una vez, dos veces, y ladea la cabeza.

— … ¿Me vas a ayudar?

— Eres mi alumna — Aizawa ni siquiera se inquita, diciendo una verdad tan impía como si el cielo es azul, el pasto es verde, Sakura es su responsabilidad. Como una ocurrencia tardía, agrega—. Tu potencial es superior a cero.

La pelirrosa abre la boca, pero prefiere callarse en esta ocasión.

Se siente feliz, aunque en su interior está gritando un "¡Por supuesto!", nunca ha sido tan mala para diagnosticar que su potencial sea menor a cero.

No obstante, era bueno oírlo.

— …Tienes muchos alumnos de los que encargarte — murmura la Haruno tímidamente, Aizawa se cuestiona de dónde viene tanta inseguridad.

— Si, pero eso no significa que descuide tu potencial

Las sensaciones que la recorre es similar a si le hubieran lanzado un chorro de agua helada, para luego sentir su cara terriblemente caliente.

" _Bueno, ciertamente no se parece a Kakashi-sensei"_

El héroe profesional clandestino levanta la mirada de sus papeles, notando su malestar.

Él espera, pero no la regaña, ni se queja, ni desvía el tema.

— Eso... eso es muy amable de tu parte —termina por agregar Sakura, volviendo a sus cabales.

— Es mi trabajo.

Una pequeña parte de ella quiere llorar con la imagen del equipo 7 en su interior.

Ha sido unos días de muchos sentimientos encontrados, es demasiado débil para negar su labilidad emocional.

No quería estar aquí, ni siquiera había planeado ser parte de este mundo. Pero ahora esta así, con el corazón en la mano por estos "civiles" o "payasos disfrazados".

Se atraganta y reformula en pensamiento. Esta con estos profesionales.

— Me esforzarte— croa—Le juro por mi vida

Ha hecho muchas promesas importantes en el lapsus de 72 horas.

Aizawa-sensei no le da palmaditas en la cabeza o le da una sonrisa de un ojo. Él toma su juramento con la cara plana, asintiendo levemente, confianza tranquila en sus características

— Confió en tu compromiso —El héroe mira hacia la puerta, luchando con la emoción del momento. Eraser ni siquiera entiende porqué le dio su confianza tan rápidamente—. Ya es hora de que entres y conozcas a tus compañeros, si tienes algún problema, no dudes en decírmelo.

Sakura espera a que Eraser Head se retire y respira profundamente para caminar a las grandes puertas del edificio con la gran "A" escrita en el frente.

Siente las presencias de sus futuros compañeros al otro lado de la puerta por lo que cuadra los hombros, no podrá evitarlos otro día, con eso en mente se obliga a ser valiente, abriendo la puerta con su tarjeta de acceso de un tirón.

Explosiones se escuchan cerca de su cara y Sakura saca el kunai en su manga instintivamente al peligro, sin embargo, su visión está rodeada de colores y…papel crepé.

El confeti la golpea en la cara, y al entreabrir mejor los ojos, puede ver las caras de un montón de niños amigables con enormes sonrisas, inmunes al hecho de que la chica les esté apuntando con un cuchillo.

— ¡BIENVENIDA A LA CLASE A, HARUNO-CHAN! —cantan a coro y Sakura se pregunta en qué pesadilla se ha metido.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Nota**_ _. Por favor, no lo mal interpreten, Sakura no está tan traumada como el resto de sus compañeros de generación, sin embargo, tiene la paranoia típica de un shinobi._

 _(Vamos, si fuéramos niños soldados que nos enseñan a matar o morir por tu patria -Si, estoy hablando de la voluntad del fuego- ¿No crees que seriamos un poco… trastornados?)_

 _En general, los adultos en el mundo Boku No Hero son muy responsables con sus estudiantes, aplican pautas de seguridad y si toman en consideración la salud mental del combatiente. En el canon de Naruto, dejar a un maltratado niño huérfano de 5 años viviendo por sí solo es normal…o peor, permitirle a un adolescente de 13 masacrar a su familia es aceptable._

 _La U.A jamás harían algo así. No se trató de mirar en menos las capacidades de Sakura (aunque ella lo piense así, debido a su crianza e inmadurez), todos los participantes de ese examen se retuvieron ya que los profesores de la U.A. no creen en que una paliza unilateral les enseñe algo a sus estudiantes. Sakura no es tan OP, fue subestimada, sus oponentes no fueron con todo contra ella, los héroes tenían pesas (que el propio All Might dijo que eran incomodas), enlenteciendo sus movimientos, y básicamente, le dieron oportunidades para que los atacará y poder analizar el poder de ataque de su futura estudiante._

 _Sakura es un personaje transparente, bastante normal, se enoja, llora, es mezquina, y mejora. Me gusta mucho porque es humana y no un personaje santificado._

 _A lo que voy, es que cualquier shinobi iría a la U.A y Aizawa probablemente pensaría similar, si le hubiera tocado a Naruto asistir, Aizawa lo adopta como a Eri, si le hubiera tocado Sasuke, lo envía a una clínica de salud mental con un montón de apoyo y promesa de que lo ayudara después de que sane._

 _Todos los shinobis están jodidos, ¿no es eso de lo que se trata el canon de Naruto? ¡Tratar el odio Shinobi es la razón de la existencia de Naruto!_

 _(…Excepto Lee, Lee es cool. Lee es el personaje más estable de Naruto porque tiene un buen sensei. Lee es genial, al igual que Guy-sensei)_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Headcanon personales utilizados en este capítulo:**_

 _\- Repito, Sakura es un ninja que sabe hacer algo más que ponerse a boxear contra el suelo._

 _En la primera película de Naruto; Sasuke y Sakura trabajan juntos, de allí saque la estrategia contra Midnight, por lo que sí existe una base canon._

 _Consecuencias de no darle desarrollo de personaje, los productores de los juegos de Naruto no tienen muchas habilidades para darle a genin! Sakura (o Sakura en general), por lo que le dan muchos combos de shuriken, ella no es fabulosa como Ten - Ten pero se defiende muy bien._

 _Mi headcanon es que Sakura es buena para el shurikenjutsu, pero Sasuke es mejor. Por lo que en las misiones del team7, la tarea de lanzar cuchillos es otorgada a Sasuke (Sharingan y todo), al tener más probabilidades de éxito_ _(y porque es el protagonista)_ _._

 _\- Los chicos de Boku No Hero, a leve excepción por Todoroki, no tienen un pasado trágico, fueron criados con amor, cariño y protección. Son chicos -en su mayoría- saludables, y enfrentarse a la realidad de niños soldados es un gran choque cultural, sin embargo, todos son unos cinamonrolls, por lo que estarán bien. Debo señalar que Bakugou está en su etapa post retiro de All Might y es bastante calmado, en este momento de introspección no va a empezar a gritar por una rival shinobi._

 _\- La primera vez que vi a Aizawa, me recordó mucho a Kakashi, pero Eraser Head es un buen profesor que no hace discriminaciones ni da un trato preferencial y se preocupa de la salud física y mental de todos sus alumnos. All Hai por Dadzawa._

 _\- Sakura es super femenina en la primera parte y termina como un marimacho en la segunda. Creo que ella relaciona el ser bonita con la debilidad. Por eso no le corte el pelo esta vez, en un flashback muestran que Sakura tiene el pelo muy largo mientras entrena con Tsunade y corto cuando llega Naruto, al no dejar que se volviera a cortar el pelo, esta tan incomoda con su apariencia._

 _\- Control de sangre. Ya que curar o super fuerza son poderes usuales que le han dado (y me encanta ser anti-cliché), si tiene control puede impulsar la sangre de su brazo para mejorar su fuerza y controlar la sangre de los demás los ayuda a curar. Con la sangre tengo mucho por lo cual trabajar, puedo pegarme un Katara, un Kaneki, y dios no lo quiera, un Alucard._

 _\- Si, totalmente Sakura tomó en brazos a Mirio, al más puro estilo princesa, y lo salvo de las llamas en la segunda prueba._

 _._

 _._

 _Planeo publicar otra historia de un solo capitulo sobre Dabi/Sakura y será totalmente angustioso y romantico ¿Les parece? o mejor me dedico a... whatever._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Comentarios, kudos, ideas, todo es muy bien recibido…. Porque me ayuda a motivarme para escribir, tejeje. Si alguien se ofrece a betear este capitulo, tambien seria maravilloso -muack-**_

.

.

.

 **Pista del próximo capitulo:** Los Ninken de Kakashi son mejores maestros que el propio Kakashi.


End file.
